A bloody and dangerous love
by Maria C. Arias
Summary: kagome higurashi es una chica con un gran secreto. todo iba bien hasta que su padre murió... su madre se volvió sobre protectora y un dia cualquiera se ven obligadas a mudarse de su hogar a una extraña ciudad alli conoce al guapisimo Sessomaru no taisho que le enceña a ver la belleza en todo. hasta que los demonios que la han estado buscando a ella desde siempre hacen su aparicion.


Amor sin restricción

Una mañana cualquiera al abrir los ojos sentí automáticamente que algo no iba bien. Salí de la cama de un salto y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación, una vez allí baje las escaleras mirando hacia todos lados atónita por lo que veía. Mi madre, una mujer madura, baja de estatura, largo cabello castaño y ojos color miel, estaba de un lado para el otro sin descanso cogiendo todo lo que se le cruzaba por enfrente y empacándolo con histeria. Cuando me vio se quedó como piedra al tiempo que una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Madre, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - dije terminando de bajar las escaleras con una mirada perpleja en mis ojos - ¿Por qué estas empacándolo todo?

Nos tenemos que ir de esta casa lo antes posible, kagome. – me dijo ahogadamente, casi sin poder pronunciar palabra, como si le costara horrores decírmelo. Se dirigió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos -. Tenemos que irnos, hija. Ayúdame a empacar todo. Yo ya solucione todo y no debes preocuparte por nada… ¿vale? – me lo dijo tan bajo que si no hubiera estado tan cerca estaba segura que no habría podido escucharla.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza y ella enseguida retomo lo que había estado haciendo.

Lo hicimos lo más rápido que pudimos, y en dos horas la casa estaba despojada de todo a excepción de la entrada que estaba al tope de cajas. Escuche a mi madre en el teléfono preguntándole a gritos a quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado si se demoraba el camión. Cuando me vio parada en el barandal de la escalera tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando me dijo:

Kagome higurashi, ve a arreglarte rápido tenemos que irnos.

Baje la mirada y me di cuenta que efectivamente seguía en mi pijama, entonces corrí escaleras arriba y me duche con rapidez, luego me vestí igual de rápido.

Pasada media hora escuche al camión llegar. A lo lejos escuchaba todo el ruido y a mamá dirigiendo todo para que no se rompiera nada. Con rapidez baje de nuevo las escaleras, vestida con un vestido hasta el muslo negro con flores blancas, y unas botas hasta las rodillas así mismo negras de gamuza con tacón de ocho centímetros. Pero lo más difícil era mi cabello, teniéndolo ya más debajo de las rodillas y con suaves rizos en las puntas, se enredaba horrores. Por la prisa baje las escaleras trenzándolo pero la distracción me cobro factura. Me tropecé por lo menos diez veces sosteniéndome de milagro antes de caer, mamá decía que jamás aprendería a caminar correctamente ya que siempre que estaba caminando, o corriendo, joder hasta cuando estaba parada inmóvil, me tropezaba con todos y con todo. Al llegar al porche, ya habían terminado de meter todo al camión así que me encamine hacia el coche de mi madre.

En el momento en que cerré la puerta del coche para poder emprender el viaje hacia lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, le preste mucha atención a la actitud de mi madre. Se veía preocupada, eso no era normal en ella.

El viaje se hizo eterno. Todo en el coche era silencio. Ni un suspiro de parte de ninguna de las dos. Después de horas de viaje mire por la ventana y vislumbre un letrero "BLOOD MISTERY city" " _sorpresas en cada esquina"._ Me di cuenta de que a medida que pasábamos por las calles todos se quedaban mirando como si fuera un acontecimiento único, me encogí de hombros y subí el vidrio para que si no me pudieran ver. Pasados unos minutos el silencio se rompió cuando mi madre afirmo:

Sé que es raro, Marie, y que debes de tener cientos de preguntas, pero muy a mi pesar temo decirte que no es el momento de responderlas… Tu padre tenía una propiedad aquí, así pues viviremos aquí por un tempo indeterminado… es por nuestra seguridad.- mientras hablaba no despego la mirada del camino - Espero que te adaptes bien.

Yo no logre decir nada _¿Por qué habíamos salido corriendo de la casa que había sido nuestro hogar desde que tenía memoria? ¿Acaso estábamos en problemas?_ Y aun peor _¿sería por mi padre?_ Cientos de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero había una cuestión que era aún peor que todas. Pronto iniciaría el año escolar.

Llegamos – anuncio mi madre y bajo del coche, para luego gritar indicaciones al camión de la mudanza – por aquí… con cuidado… póngalo por aquí… - ordenaba a todos como de costumbre. Si las cosas no estaban como ella quería estaban mal.

Baje del auto esperando de todo cuando vi la casa por primera vez, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sé que en otras circunstancias me habría puesto como loca por lo hermosa que era. De dos pisos y con una terraza. Balcones, ventanales… era preciosa. Pintada en distintos tonos de blanco y con la vegetación del bosque rodeándola era como sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Entre con fingido desinterés, ya que por dentro quería gritar de la emoción, y por dentro era incluso más hermosa como en mis más locos sueños. Todo estaba tan bien cuidado que pareciera que estaba recién comprado, pero sabía bien que todo era antiguo.

Recorriendo los pacillos de la enorme casa por enésima vez, me topé con una puerta de cristal que no había visto antes. La abrí curiosa y me encontré con un lago hermosísimo, rodeado por las flores más bellísimas del mundo y por primera vez me pude dar cuenta de que literalmente la casa estaba a mitad del bosque. Un bosque espeso con árboles gigantescos y arbustos que no dejaban ver más allá de la linde.

Me acerque a la orilla del lago, que parecía profunda, entonces me fije que había luz en el fondo. Podía ver toda clase de peces. La luz provenía, me di cuenta, de unos cristales en las paredes del lago que reflejaban la luz solar y permitían ver hasta el fondo. Era una lástima que no supiera nadar… aun así me encantaba el agua, irónico ¿no?

Mientras miraba hacia abajo en el lago sentí como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron y un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral dejando un ardor a su paso. Me asuste un poco y regrese con rapidez a la casa.

¡kagome! ¡Hija! ¡¿Dónde estás, cariño?! – mi madre estaba gritando y corriendo desconsoladamente de un lado a otro.

Aquí estoy, madre. Estaba viendo el lago que está afuera.

¡Hija, no salgas sola algo podría pasarte! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Pero mamá, solo Salí un momento. ¿Qué podría pasarme?

No salgas, kagome higurashi, y se acabó la discusión. No sé qué haría si te atraparan…

Si me atrapara ¿Quién? Exactamente.

Hazme caso, soy tu madre y no quiero que salgas.

¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿Por qué nos mudamos? ¿Por qué tan lejos?

Ya te lo dije, no es el momento de responder.

Y con eso, me fui soltando humo por las orejas. No quería verla, ni a ella ni a nadie. Me metí en un baño y cerré de un portazo.

Horas más tarde empecé a tener hambre. Salí del baño lo más silenciosa que me fue posible y al bajar me di cuenta de que estaba sola. Mi madre se había ido dejando una nota sobre la mesa de cristal, donde había una pizza y varios refrescos: _tuve que salir a comprar comida. Escoge la habitación que quieras e instálate. Y por favor come algo. TE AMA. TU MADRE._

Cogí la pizza y un refresco y camine hacia la sala de estar. Una vez allí deje la pizza sobre la mesa de centro y abrí el refresco. Mientras comía sentía que me observaban, era incomodo así que deje lo que quedaba de la pizza en la mesa y fui a hacerle caso a mi madre. Fui al segundo piso a buscar una habitación. Todas eran muy bonitas pero no tanto como para que fuera la mía. Me estaba resignando a coger cualquiera, cuando pase por la última puerta me quede boquiabierta, era la habitación de mis sueños: cama doble con dosel, baño integral con tina y ducha, un armario gigante, y una puerta de cristal que dirigía a un enorme balcón con flores por doquier y una mesa con silla en hierro. Estaba equipado con todo: mesita de noche, tocador, un espejo de cuerpo entero… Wow.

¡Bingo! Pues esta será.

Baje por las cajas de mi habitación y al volver por tercera vez, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta.

Pero… juraría que la cerré.

Termine de organizar todo y me lance encima de la cama. _Debería explorar…_ el pensamiento fue fugaz pero efectivo. De un salto me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras, a tropezones como era usual, y camine directo hacia las puertas acristaladas que llevaban al lago. Las abrí y solo con una vacilación Salí.

Me pregunto, a donde llevara ese sendero …

Y con esas palabras me adentre en el bosque…


End file.
